


Black Leggings.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The MetaCrisis Doctor and Rose have their first sexual encounter on her sofa. PWP.





	Black Leggings.

**Author's Note:**

> Boring title, I know. 
> 
> For context, they were watching a movie which, of course lead to intense making out - which lead to this. It's been, in my mind, about a month after the beach her. Rose 100% accepts and believes he's the Doctor.
> 
> Hope you like it! xx

Rose groans, grips The Doctor's shoulders and rolls them over until she's straddling him. She doesn't break the kiss except to gasp - partly in suprise, partly in pleasure - when his hardness presses against her through the multiple layers of their cotton pajamas. His lips move to her jaw, brushing over the skin there. He breathes out raggedly in an obvious attempt to control himself. His hands freeze where they are, up her thin night shirt and at her waist, to guage her reaction.

God, how long has she wanted this? How many times had she dreamt about him being hard for her? So many nights, so many years of wanting this, of wanting him. Even with her first Doctor, she wanted this. Now, she can't help but remember all those times in the Tardis - when the hand holding and hugging left her aching for more. Those times when she'd slide into bed and touch her own clit until she came, biting down on fingers or pillows to keep quiet. Half afraid he'd hear her, half hoping he would.

Wondering, always, if he wanted her the same way.

Finally, now she knows for sure.

A wave of relief mixed with almost painful intense arousal flows through her, and she sways forward, brow burrowed. Her hands grip his shoulder, nails digging into his shirt and clutching the fabric tightly.

"Oh God, Doctor..." she whispers shakily and moves her hips forward, pressing her throbbing cunt against his solid length. He breathes out, relieved, and wraps his arms around her waist. And it's entirely new, but at once all too familiar - how tightly he holds her against him. She slides a hand into his hair when he buries his face in her chest and breathes in deeply. She scrapes his scalp lightly and feels him shudder.

They stay like this, both turned on beyond belief, for a long moment. Just holding each other. Rose feels unimaginably sexy. She's so wet, so fucking wet, that she knows with absolute certainty that it's soaked through her knickers and her leggings. She can feel the amount of stickiness covering her folds and spreading over the puffy lips of her pussy.

Never in her entire life, not once, has she been more aware of her clit. It throbs, twitches, burns. Begging for attention. Needing some type of friction. She bites down on her bottom lip and begins to rock her hips slowly back and forth. The Doctor groans and his hands move to her hips, silently encouraging her. Rose grips his hair and pulls his head back, catching his lips again. His mouth falls open and she slides her tongue into his mouth softly.

The Doctor shifts slightly causing the head of his cock to nudge her clit perfectly. Rose cries out - but the sound is muffled by his mouth, still kissing her deeply. He catches the hint and repeats the action, thrusting upward so the tip brushes over her clit and sends a shiver through her entire body.

The room is so quiet. The only sound filling up the space the muffled sounds of the pleasure they're making. Rose breaks the kiss, hair falling over her eyes and leans backwards slightly, letting him take the lead. She looks down at their hips and watches, almost in a daze, the sight of his clothed cock rocking against the wet spot on her leggings. She shivers when she notices that he's wet too, precome making the slit of his cock visible under the fabric. And even though they're still fully dressed, it's the sexiest and most intense thing she has ever done. It's almost too perfect. Her mouth waters. She can't wait to have him everywhere. Can't wait for him to be inside of her. Can't wait to suck him off. But they have their whole lives for that, and this is too good to move. Too good.

His hands move up her hips and her waist, until his fingers touch the underside of her tits. He pauses and looks up at her, pupils blown wide. She nods yes almost frantically. He cups her breasts, squeezes them in his hands gently. His thumbs brush over her nipples and her back arches. She room goes fuzzy, and her head falls backwards. Her eyes roll and her toes curl. Her thighs begin to quiver.

"Oh, I'm... Oh, f-fuck." half moans, half whimpers. Every roll of her hips is a spark of pleasure. The Doctor hands slide down to her arse and he groans her name, rather loudly. She feels him tremble and knows he won't last much longer either. Sweat drips down her back, the muscles in her thighs burn. She moves her hips against his desperately, chasing release. She grinds her clit down on him as hard as she can. She spasms and comes with a sob, broken and needy. The pleasure is so intense she's paralyzed by it, her entire body goes rigid while she lets it wash over her. The Doctor holds her closer and thrust upwards three times until he grunts. His hips buck wildly. Rose feels more wetness, his come, spread between them.

They stay like that,  quivering and panting, for a moment. Again holding each other tightly, until she feels him soften, and the wetness stops being sexy and becomes uncomfortable. She presses a kiss to the side of his head and slides off him. She stands up on still shaky knees and looks down the hall. "I think I need a shower," she says, and then looks down at their ruined clothes, reaches out a hand. "Care to join me?"  


The Doctor grins and takes her hand.


End file.
